What is left?
by Wolfspirit of Shadowclan
Summary: When he was young everything seemed fine, but after he was chased out of his home, he takes a different path that he regrets after in the future. With nothing left, he has to choose his destiny. A side story of my main series "Shadow of the Wolf"


It was over…

Why am I still here? I don't deserve to be standing here…

Everything I have done in my life was ruin everyone else life, so it should just end here. I can't take back anything I've done , I killed so many innocent cats, I was on the wrong side this whole time , and I thought I was right, he tricked me into killing , but he is not such a monster as I am…

And besides , my face is proof im a monster; as I get close to the edge of a river I look at my face has an ugly scar across, from the point of my right eyebrow , crossing my eye and to the point of the side of my lip.

The river makes a soothing sound as it runs down to a place I don't know , I just stand there…staring at myself, my dark brown pelt has flecks of black in it, my eyes are a strange color of yellow with a shade of green around them , I'm just not the kind of cat that looks friendly , I always have a serious face.

In this place, the people that I live around have been in risk of danger because of me… Lionstar has been looking for me, he wants to kill me himself , he thinks that I betrayed him just because I didn't kill her. Lionstar is the one who showed me how to be a crazy murderer , more than I already was…

My poor innocence , just faded when I was really young. The memories just come to me like if it was just yesterday:

~~~~~~Memories~~~~~~

"Momma, why are we hiding?"

I couldn't help but ask , my mom woke me up in the night , she was frightened and pulled me up from the scruff, we ran out of our little den that was in a little community in the city where our communication to the forest was limited; the forest is dangerous place to be at in these times, slowly the friendship was falling apart and cats would divide in groups, in this little alley we live in it was always peaceful , that was until , a group from the city cats came along and started to disturb had caused us a lot of trouble , and would make us hunt for them, if not, they would kill you.

We ran into the forest hiding behind a tree, my mothers breaths would slowly increase when she would hear something , she would try her best to be calm so I wouldn't freak out, but she can't

"Because , honey , we need to leave. Remember those bad rouges that went in our den the other day? Well they don't want us here , so we need to go."

"where is dad?"

"he is coming , he went to get Will and his family because the bad cats don't want them here either"

Will is one of our neighbors , he lives in a little den next to us, he has a son named Jack , jack was a moon younger than me , we would always play together.

"so Jack is coming too?"

"yes Toby, Jack is coming too"

Toby

That's my name. After my great grandfather , they say he was a really friendly and wise man, but sadly he died of a heart attack.

We waited for a while in the same spot.

I was feeling impatient, I wanted to see my friend.

Run.

That's what we are doing. When did we start?

I only remember we started doing so when the bad cats found us.

Everyone was afraid, but I was enjoying it.I always loved to run, it makes me feel free.

The wind brushed against my face, the leaves fell on my hair and my feet kicked up the dirt behind breathing was slow and steady, since I'm used to running. Even Jack didn't seem tired yet;we always ran together to see who would last more time without taking a break. To the looks of it , we were both in the same rhythm. But this time, Jack didn't seem happy to be running like always, he seemed fact everyone else seemed scared, I mean ofcourse they will be scared because we are being chased, but it doesn't really scare me…. I don't know we keep running I notice that only me and Jack are the ones running in front.I see my mother struggling for air, my dad encouraging her to keep moving , and Will keeping an eye out for our followers.

"mom , are you really tired already?"

My mom looked at me, with eyes that had red cracks in them.

"Well, toby… I'm not used to running like you and Jack do"

"We need to keep moving, they are close by!" Will said in a scared and low voice

In that moment, a loud yowl split through the air and a group of cats appeared on the top of a rock near the pursued 're pelts were dark and full of scars. They had eyes that gleamed with hunger to biggest one stared down at them, his eyes were in slits and satisfaction dance around in them.

"We finally found you" he said in a deep and creepy foul breath reached Toby and almost made him puke.

"Run!" screamed Will.

As they all obeyed Will's word without thinking twice , they all sprang to they're paws and the game of chase began again; but this time the cats were at they're tails. Jenna,Jack's mother, fell with a vine wrapped around her leg. The cats got close to her and pinned her hard against the ground , she struggled for air.

"Jenna!" screamed Will for his stopped and ran toward her. "You bastards! Let her go!"

With this he jumped on top of a cat and struggled to knock him over, but the cat easily pinned him.

"Dad!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. He watched in horror as the cat that had his father pinned slashed his claws at Will's throat , splashing blood on the forest gushed from his throat and made a scarlet pool around him.

"Run , Jack , Run for your life! All of you!" Jenna screamed.

With this My dad picked up Jack from his scruff and threw him toward me, trying to snap him out of what he just seen. "Go!". We began to run again. In a moment my dad ran next to us and said "you two must run far away toward the Thunderpath near the lake, we are gonna split up and distract them."

"but dad , what if they catch you?!"

"don't worry , we will lead them to another place and lose them."

With this my dad and my mom ran the other way, distracting the cats as Jack and I ran toward where my dad told us. My mom was running more slow a bit farther behind my dad. In a moment I tell Jack to climb a tree so we wont be spotted. As we climb , I get on the edge of a thick branch, my pelt keeping me hidden , as Jack's brighter pelt was in the middle of the tree between bunches of leafs hiding him. I look over to see what was happening. My heart start pounding as I see a huge cat over my mother , his claws unsheathed on her throat.

"where are the kits?" he growled.

"I don't know…" she said , struggling for air.

Without hesitation , the cat sinks his long claws in my moms throat as blood spills out from the wound, blood squirts out and splashes in the killers face. As I was about to scream out for her, Jack covers my mouth with his tail, tears forming around his form around my eyes as well, I wonder if my dad is still running, or if he is still alive…

The cat runs away to join the others. I let my tears fall as I stare at my mother's dead body. Jack pulls me and says " we need to go"

I turn to him and say "I need to find my dad! I want to know if he is alive…"

…..

Okay , okay…

I know I haven't updated my other story…..

But my computer isnt working well….and I really haven't had time to fix it…..so im using my ipad x.x and I need to be reeeeaaallyyy patient with it xD

But yeah….

This Character is gonna be part of the main story "Shadow of the Wolf"

And boy …..i have more backstory about him xD

…..

and more sad…with a lot of blood….i want his past to be strong to make him what he is when he comes out in the story

I hope you enjoy this…..

Ima make more chaps of him….

So… keep reading v.v

….

~ Wolfspirit


End file.
